secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Birthday Design and Build
For an overview of the entire event, visit the Third Birthday Event page. Planning Four sims have been allocated to the birthday event, Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, and Georgian. We have a number of builders on our list already, but we're happy to receive any support. Contact Mera Pixel if you wish to help. We need historical builds, if you have some or know who may, please contact us. We have areas of the sims laid out with a general idea of what needs to go where. Some initial terraforming will occur to level the land and give us a good starting point from which to work. We will then terraform around to give better design to the landscape and see if we can occlude things. Theme Our build theme for this event is "Retro-Futurism". That being said, remember that the event theme is "Hooray for diversity!". What does that mean? Build projects should be in a retro-futuristic design, but also representing the diversity within Second Life. It sounds complex, but as long as we're open to new ideas, things will fall into place. For "Retro-Futurism", think Tomorrowland or the Jetsons. As of now you can view the builds in progress to get a sense of where things are currently headed. Terraforming The sims need to be terraformed so that builds can more easily be placed on the land. Terraformers: Coal Nelson, Jacek Antonelli, and Mera Pixel Building We've identified a few major builds for the event. Center Stage Primary Builder: Lethe Naumova The center stage will need to be approximately 40x40 and be located on the four corner location where all sims meet to distribute the load of the crowd. Birthday Island Primary Builder: Lethe Naumova The center stage has come to exist on an island of its own, with four roads running into it. Fountain work by Silas Sachs and Astoroth Vega Fireworks by Mundy Harbinger Birthday Torches Primary Builder: Mera Pixel We will have "regular" sized birthday torches throughout the sims and a large center torch for the birthday lighting. We may also include smaller torches to give out as freebies or residents who wish to have one of their own. Party Dome Primary Builder: Seronis Zegato The initial plan has a dome structure and multi-leveled dance floors which mimic the multi-leveled torch structure. The center of the dance could/should be the live musician/DJ area, and built in such a way as use occlusion culling to our advantage. Dance floors provided by Jacek Antonelli Additional dressing provided by Sly Axon Lighting provided by Toma Nico Syncronized Dancing by FireEyes Fauna Texturing by Mera Pixel Historical Showcase Primary Builder: Maxx Mackenzie Texturing work: Neil Protagonist An area has been laid out to showcase some of SL's historical builds. If you have builds which mark the history, let us know. We're going to include a museum to show off some of SLs history. Historical notes and displays provided by Oz Spade Community Showcase Primary Builder: Jacek Antonelli An area has been defined and a primary design laid out. We need a place to showcase some of the smaller communities which don't have the space or capacity to invite a large number of birthday guests to visit them. Shawk Pertwee provided some additional builds to fill up some of the empty space that remained. Transportation Primary Builder: Merle Widget Transportation will be provided to shuttle people to various locations throughout the event. Secondary transportation to be used within event areas to showcase larger builds. We're going to put together a raised track to run a retro-futuristic train and transport folks around the event grounds. Vehicle Scripts: Ordinal Malaprop Parade Route Roads have been defined. We will want to identify the parade route a little more distinctly. Additional Builders Some additional builders have been lined up to help out in various ways: Detect Surface Dolmere Talamasca Sharmoota Television Category:Builds